harry potter and the green flame torch
by star-pheniox
Summary: oh no im rubbish at the summary bit just read please review
1. authors note

A/N  
  
Ok lets go  
  
My other fic darkness of the veil at least I think that's what it is called it was wrote ages ago didn't work out o I am starting I complete different one. Please don't judge this one on the mess of the other one. I promise this one will be better.  
  
Please review when I get started  
  
From your luvin writer 


	2. the attack part 1

DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE GREEN FLAME TORCH  
  
~CHAPTER 1~  
  
THE ATTACK  
  
As darkness swept across the night skies of Privet Drive the only source of noise came from number four. Yet another argument had broken out between Harry Potter and his Uncle Vernon, Harry doing most of the shouting and his Uncle grunting.  
  
Harry had for the first time this summer came home two minutes late. Or in other words came in just after his Cousin Dudley. Any time Dudley came home was the perfect time and any time after that was good cause for an argument.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK UNCLE VERNON, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHEN TO COME IN." Harry yelled. "IF I HAD THE CHOISE I WOULDN'T BE HERE, ANYWAY IF I WASN'T HERE ALL THREE OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD OR WORKING AS SLAVES FOR VOLDEMORT. HE WOULD GO AFTER ALL MY FAMILY."  
  
Vernon who was shocked by this just grunted furiously, Harry's Aunt Petunia dropped the glass she was holding and sat on the chair closest to her, Dudley whimpered and ran out into the hall.  
  
"WISH YOU WERE THOUGH" He yelled only more softer "THE BOTH OF YOU VERNON AND DUDLEY. AUNT PETUNIA YOU DESERVE A BETTER LIFE, A LIFE WITHOUT HIM, YOU WERE MY MOTHERS SISTER AND I RESPECT THAT. VERNON YOU ARE JUST A GREAT BIG, FAT, HEAVY, BULLUING LUMP AND DUDLEY WELL WHAT CAN I SAY, LIKE FATHER LIKE SON."  
  
And with this he stormed upstairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
As he looked out of his window he noticed that five people with masks were standing with their wands pointed right at him. There were five death eaters outside the house. He heard his aunt screaming down stairs. He heard one of the death eaters shout a spell and saw a speeding red light coming towards him.  
  
Ha ha cliffy just to start off let me no what you think 


	3. the atack part 2

A/N - - - - - - ok thanks for reviewing Sorry if you are a little confused I'll explain Harry goes up to his room and looks out the window he sees 5 death eaters pointing their wands up at him he sees a speeding red light coming towards him (then cliffy) sorry about getting you confused I hope I sort it out in this chapter ...you might hate me for doing this but it will sort itself out in the end up.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE GREEN FLAME TORCH  
  
THE ATTACK PART 2  
  
DISCLAMER: SEE THE FIRST CHAPTER  
  
Harry saw a speeding red light coming towards him. All of a sudden he felt him self being pushed and then suddenly he looked round about him and found that he was outside and was standing behind the death eaters. They were looking confused, Harry glanced up at his window, it was smashed. He ran away from them but they seen him, luckily they couldn't run very fast because of their long cloaks.  
  
As Harry was running he suddenly remembered that he had his wand with him he could call on the night bus. Harry felt himself being pushed back by the power of the bus that drove up beside him. He hurriedly climbed on board and said the first place that came into his mind, Hogwarts. Stan the driver didn't seem to want to drive that far but he did all the same.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts Harry ran right up to the headmasters office and said all the sweets names he could finally on the mention of sugar quills the statue sprang open and allowed Harry to go up to the headmasters office. When he ran into the office Dumbledore was asleep with his head on the desk.  
  
Once Harry got him to wake up he told Dumbledore everything that had happened and about the way his uncle was treating him.  
  
/\_/\ (o,o) (, (*)) ''' '''  
  
A/N ok I no this one is short its just that it wont fit in with the chapters names  
Unless I do lots of little ones and lots of big ones. lol  
I hope I answered youre questions and that you are not confused  
  
By the way the little picture above is supposed to be a owl that but it didn't turn out right.  
  
Please review!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
